Immunointervention therapy may be an effective therapy for individuals at the early preclinical stages of IDDM. The appropriate target population for such therapy is those with a high risk of eventual progression to frank IDDM. We are studying autoantibodies to new and existing antigens, autoantibody isotopes, HLA, genotypes, and peripheral blood T-Lymphocyte assays, all as potential early marker of progression.